


In Regards To Love: Life

by Kakeri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff, It's Really Sweet, M/M, Other make appearance, puure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakeri/pseuds/Kakeri
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri a college senior is working on his final project so that he may finally graduate with his degree in Bachelors in Music but something is wrong with the piece. He knows something is wrong. But can't figure out what it is. Maybe with some help from his idol Viktor Nikiforov he'll be able to figure it out.(Still suck at summaries!)





	1. Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm back! This is why I've been gone so long. Among other things.... Sorry. But I promise I'm gonna find a schedule to help me balance everything I want to do. I'll do a big update post on my other two stories soon. Anyway, enjoy my entry to the Viktuuri Reverse Big Bang 2k17. I'll see you at the end!
> 
> Wait! Before you read this was beta read by the amazing: [aerica](http://aerica13.tumblr.com/) and art was done by the talented [ ganimedes-lorena](http://ganimedes-lorena.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **_Thoughts_ **
> 
> _Text_

Yuri sighed as he sat in the abandoned practice room, running a hand through his hair as before he started to play again. He stared at the sheet music, trying to figure out was wrong with his piece. It needed to be perfect, this would be the last song he would write before graduating. Something was missing, it was like an entire piece of the song was missing. Slamming his hands down on the keys out of frustration, he closed the piano and grabbed his sheet music.  
He gripped the music tightly as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. It didn’t make any sense. The song should be done. Technically it is done, but something is just wrong.

  
**_‘Maybe nothing is wrong with the song, maybe it’s just you.’_ **

  
Yuri sighed and made his way to his dorm, keeping his head down to avoid being noticed. Once in his dorm he waves Phichit who was sitting on the couch doing something on his laptop.

  
“Oh Yuri! I need to talk to you- Hey man are you okay?” Phichit asked.

  
“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. What’s up?” he asked softly, just wanting to get it over with so he could go into his room and freak out properly without Phichit trying to make him feel better.

It’s not that he didn’t like Phichit’s help. He just wanted to be able to have a mental breakdown without anyone trying to stop him. He frowned when he saw the sly smile on Phichit face. The smile that only happened when said Thai man was planning something that he knew that Yuri would hate.

“Okay. Soo you know how I have to show how much I’ve learned about promoting an artist and everything for my degree.” Phichit said, batting his eyes at him.

“Yeah…” Yuri said, not liking how this was going.

  
“So I had this idea, what better way to show how capable I am of promoting an artist then by holding an concert for the school! I was thinking that Leo could compose something for Michele and Sala could perform as an opener. Then maybe I could get some professional singer to perform but that’s not gonna happen. Sooooooooooo, I was wondering if you would like to help me out and perform?”

  
Phichit looked at Yuri with wide, pleading eyes; Yuri sighed. He wanted to tell his friend that he could find someone better than him. Seriously, there were plenty of other performance majors at school who would be happy to perform for Phichit, but the longer he looked into his friend’s eyes, the weaker his resolve got.

  
“Fine! Fine! I’ll do it.” he mumbled, gasping when Phichit let out an inhuman screech and hugged his friend.

  
“Thank you so much Yuri! This is going to be perfect! I promise just leave the worrying to me and you go practice your song, I know it’s going to be great!” he said, bouncing off back to the couch. Yuri turned when Phichit called him.

 

“And Yuri, if you ever feel overwhelmed. You know you can talk to me right?”

  
“Yeah… yeah I know.”

  
He gave Phichit a weak smile before he went back to his room and threw his stuff down on the bed. He went on his computer and opened Facebook; his friend who was following the composition track happened to be online and he sighed in relief. She had been helping him with his senior showcase piece and he really needed advice from her.

* * *

  
_Katy Abelashvili:_  
_Yuri you’re online early, I thought you would still be practicing. Is something wrong?_

  
_Me:_  
_Well… I know you said that my piece was fine… But I can’t help but feel like something is missing from it. Do you think you could listen to the recording again? I know… We’ve been over this a thousand times before but this needs to be perfect._

  
_Katy Abelashvili:_  
_Okay Yuri, I’ll listen to it again but I really think it’s fine. I’ll get back to you tomorrow about it. Do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow after your theory class?_

  
_Me:_  
_Yeah… That’s fine. Thank you so much. I’ll see you tomorrow Katy._

  
_Katy Abelsahvili:_  
_No problem Yuri… See you tomorrow._

  
Yuri relaxed slightly after that. He decided that after lunch tomorrow he would go practice again. Maybe he just needed to take a step back from what he was doing and rest his mind and ears. After playing anything for over a couple hours straight it all started to sound wrong. He realized that he hadn’t eaten since lunch today and went out and made himself some instant ramen. He honestly disliked the stuff but he really needed to eat and get some rest.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Yuri knew that it was going to be a bad day. He was waking up to his third alarm which meant that he was running at least ten minutes late. He scrambled to get ready for class, luckily for him he had pretty much left everything in his bag when he came home last night. So he hopped in the shower for five minutes, throwing on the first thing he could find, he grabbed his backpack and ran through the halls to get to class on time.

  
He panted heavily as he made it just in time, luckily for him the rest of the day seemed to be going fine. Even though he was still on edge from almost being late, he managed to enjoy the rest of the day. He hummed his piece as he went to meet up with Katy and Phichit for lunch.  
They met at a little café in the middle of the campus, since all of them were relatively close to it. He smiled shyly when he saw his friends and sat down in the empty space on the bench, making them into half circle. He usually disliked going out to eat, too many people around but today was a nice day, and he really needed to get advice for his song.

  
Katy was the first to notice him, she and Phichit had been in the middle of a conversation. She smiled at him.

  
“Hey Yuri, how has your day been?”

  
“I-It’s been okay… Was almost late to class… So I’m a little stressed out but that’s not important. How have you been?”

  
He smiled as he listened to her talk about a new teacher in her department, he didn’t really pay much attention to what she said, he was just happy for his friend.

  
“Oh… Yuri about your song, I understand what you’re saying that it sounds off but I think everything will be fine. It’s just for your senior performance and honestly the song is technically perfect so I wouldn’t worry too much about it, okay?”

  
He sighed, that’s not what he wanted to hear. Even though she was right, the song was technically perfect, they had spent months working on the song. Years actually, since he had come up with the idea of it his freshman year but didn’t have the proper time to work on it fully back then. Just working on it in bits and pieces. He ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

“Yeah… You’re right. I think I’m going to go practice. I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

  
“Yuri, you haven’t eaten yet-!”

  
He heard Phichit say as he walked off, he could always eat later. This song needed to be perfect, not for the school, but for himself. It means so much to him and he wants to treat the song right, he could care less if it was technically perfect. Something was missing from it badly and he needed to find that before it was too late. He couldn’t afford for the piece to be lacking, it had to be perfect. Luckily for him he still had a year before he had to perform it but he wondered if it would be enough time for him to get everything done as he walked into the practice room.

 

 


	2. Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

# Chapter 2: Viktor

 

Viktor sighed as he ran a hand through his long, silver hair and pulled it back into a loose pony tail; that last class had been rough. He didn’t mind teaching, he like the attention from his students, but it was starting to get boring how they hung on his every word like he was some great person. He groaned, getting ready to take his lunch break, when he heard someone playing a song in the room next door. It was beautiful but so sad. Curiosity got the better of him as he stepped outside of his room and moved to the practice room door. He didn’t want to startle the person who was inside play so he quietly listened to the song.

As the song went on Viktor frowned. Something was clearly missing from the piece that held it back from being perfect. It was so much better than his own works that he created and to know that a student could make something better than his own work set a fire inside of him. A fire that he thought was long gone, the reason he had gone into teaching. He told the media that he was just taking a break “to help further the future of music.” While in reality, it was because he had lost his inspiration to keep writing. He had written about everything, except for two things. Life and Love. This piece… This piece is what he’s been missing, it was the two things he couldn’t write about. He was just about to go in when he checked the time. He had a meeting with Yakov in thirty minutes and the old man would be pissed if he showed up late. He sighed and walked away from the door, hoping that whoever was practicing in that room would be there later today.

 

Viktor zoned out as he listened to Yakov talk about how he could improve his teaching style. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate the older man’s advice; if he was honest Yakov was the reason he got so big in the first place. He was also the reason he had a job teaching as well. But he couldn’t stop thinking about that song he heard, it had so much potential and whoever wrote it was a talented composer and player. It took all his willpower to not walk out on Yakov and go hole himself in his classroom and write.

“Vitya…. Vitya!” Yakov yelled at the younger man, snapping him out of his train of thought. “Vitya were you even listening to me?”

Viktor stared at Yakov blankly.

“Hmm? No, sorry I was thinking about this song I heard on my way here in one of the practice rooms. Yakov! You should’ve heard it! It was so emotional! I didn’t think a student could be so talented! Anyway, I was thinking about writing an accompaniment for the piece.” Viktor said with a heart-shaped smile, ignoring the glare that Yakov was giving him. Sensing an incoming lecture, he stood up. “Sorry Yakov but I have papers to grade and stuff, so I’ll see you later.”

“Viktor! Viktor get back here!”

Viktor chuckled to himself as he walked out the door and went to his class room, he hummed the part he wanted to add to the mystery song. When he passed by the practice room where he had heard the song being played, he found the door open and noticed that the sheet music was still on it. Grabbing his violin, he went into the practice room and began writing his piece to the song.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was glad when he taught his last class of the day. Between and after classes he would go work on the accompaniment piece, it felt great to be inspired again. The notes just wrote themselves as far as he was concerned. He kept hoping to see the mystery composer come back, but they hadn’t yet. Although, if they were a student, Viktor knew they would come back, it was only a matter of time. Plus, while he waited he could keep working on the piece. Honestly, he was excited to meet the mystery person, if only to surprise them.

He smiled as he lost himself in the music, dancing around the room to the tempo of the song. He didn’t notice when the door opened, too caught in the moment. He missed this, going to a completely different world when playing. He had become too aware of the world the more he performed. In the beginning, it was just like this. Him and the music. Nothing else mattered before but after years of being in the public eye, he couldn’t connect with the music anymore, until he couldn’t find his passion anymore.

Viktor was brought back to the world, when he heard a startled gasp, stopping next to the piano. He noticed a Japanese man staring at him in shock, he quickly put on his fan smile. It was too large and never reached his eyes but it worked on anyone who really didn’t know him.

“Oh? Are you the one who wrote this piece?” He asked, holding up the sheet music that was on the piano.

The dumbfounded man at the door nodded, Viktor smirked then stood up straighter, his violin hanging next to his side.

“Great! Starting today, I’m your accompanist!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Peace!


	3. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes to terms with Viktor being in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter! It's super sweet, anyway enjoy!

# Chapter 3: Yuri

 

“whaaaaAAAAAA?”

Yuri screamed at Viktor freaking Nikiforov, the other man just looked really confused or maybe it was smug. He couldn’t think straight.

“What do you mean you’re going to be my accompanist. You don’t even know me. And you haven’t even heard me play yet!” he cried out.

“Well it’s true that I don’t know you but I’ll get to know you soon enough. Also, I have heard you play. You were practicing in here around lunch, right?”

Yuri nodded.

“Welp, my classroom is right next to this room and while I was walking past the room, I heard a beautiful song but it sounded incomplete. Soo, I decided that I would write my own part to it and you already heard some of it.” Viktor said with a blinding smile.

Yuri tried to keep himself calm, he couldn’t freak out in front of the other man like that. Viktor was the reason he got into music in the first place. He really shut him down, but it didn’t even look like he had a choice to beginning with in the first place.

“Why?” He asked softly, unable to understand why a living legend like Viktor Nikiforov would want to work with some no-name student.  He was confused when he saw the legend smile.

“Just play with me, if you don’t like how we sound together then I’ll leave you alone but if you do like it, then let me your partner.”

Yuri stared at him, there was nothing wrong with the idea at all, with a sigh he gave in and walked over to the piano.

“Fine.” He mumbled as he sat down and prepared to play, ignoring the infectious smile from the older man. He waited until Viktor was ready before he began playing. He relaxed as he played, letting everything go away and losing himself in the music.  He was startled when Viktor came in; even though he was quiet it was still shocking.

He smiled to himself, this was what was missing, the piano while on its own sounded beautiful, it need something else to bring it to greatness. He knew now that he couldn’t turn away Viktor and even though it scared him and he felt like he couldn’t possibly hold his own with the legend, he would try his best. As they got towards the climax of the song, Yuuri  played it with more intensity than ever before. It was different but it felt right. As the song came to an end, he slowly came back to himself, looking to Viktor.

“So?” Viktor said with an all-knowing smirk on his face. Yuri sighed, starting to feel nervous. He took a deep breath to calm his quickly rising nerves.

“Okay… Let’s be partners.”

Viktor flashed him a heart shaped grin, that caused his heart to stutter slightly. This smile seemed more real than the others ones he had been getting. He couldn’t help but smile back shyly.

“I’ll see you first thing in the morning. My only break during the day are 7-8 in the morning, then at lunch, and then after class. I feel like that should be enough time to get good practice during this during the day. This is for your senior project, right?”

Yuri could only nod dumbly, before Viktor went off again.

“Great! It should definitely be ready by then! Oh wait, I didn’t get your name.” Viktor said as he started packing up.

“My name is Kastuki Yuri.”

“Heh, that’s funny, I have friend with your name but pronounced differently. Well then Yuuri,” He said dragging out the “u”. “I’ll see you at 7 tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Yuri said as he watched Viktor leave the room, he then grabbed his music and calmly walked back to his dorm, shell shocked. Once the door closed behind him, he started freaking out.“Oh my god…what just happened.”

He slid down the door, hugging his knees to his chest as he tried to keep his breathing even. He ran a mental checklist, trying to make sense of everything that happened. He was hyperventilating when Phichit had come into the room and noticed him.

“Yuri… calm down deep breaths. Follow me. In… out…” Phichit said softly, Yuri followed his example and slowly calmed down. Once he was relaxed he looked to Phichit who just smiled at him.

“Okay, do you want to tell me what happened?”

So, he then began to retail everything, adding in details like:

“You should’ve seen him, he’s even prettier in person!”

And

“PhichitohmygodwhatamIgoingtodo?Ican’tperformwithViktorNikiforov!”

Phichit listend to Yuri have a mini breakdown and waited for him to stop rambling so he could calmly talk to him.

“Dude this is great! Viktor Nikiforov is like your favorite composer! And…he wants to work with you! It’s going to work out Yuri, just give it a chance! Okay? I promise you, everything is going to work out for the better.”

Yuri looked up to him and nodded, Phichit was right and even if he wasn’t he knew that his friend would never do anything that wasn’t good for him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly calmed down.

“Yeah… yeah… you’re right…” he mumbled, trying to stave off another panic attack. He smiled weakly at Phichit, taking his hand to stand up. “Sorry about freaking out.”

“Yuri, I’ve lived with you for four years, stop saying sorry. I love ya man.”

Yuri just smiled and shook his head, he couldn’t understand why Phichit or anyone else for that matter had so much faith in him. It was kinda scary but there was no one he was going to let everyone down.

“Let’s watch a movie, it’ll make you feel better!”

“Let me guess, King and the Skater?”

“You know it!”

Yuri laughed as he followed Phichit into the living room, setting his stuff down and going to go make popcorn while Phichit turned on the movie. He smiled to himself. Things would work out, they had to work out. All he could do now is hope for the best and hope that nothing would get in the way of his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Peace!


	4. Enter Yurio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look it's everyones favorite angsty teen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooo Almost done guys!  
>  _Text Message_  
>  _'thought'_

# Chapter 4: Enter Yurio!

 

Phichit waved Yuri off as he went to go practice with Viktor, smiling softly to himself. Over the past couple months everything had been going really well.  He got to watch his best friend change from a shy, socially awkward kid, who always second-guessed himself to someone more confident and willingly to defend himself and his work. He was so happy that his friend could find someone who brought the best in him. Pulling himself out of his musing, Phichit went back to work on the concert. He almost had everything set up, he just need one more act; it would be nice if he could get someone popular to come but that would be nearly impossible; unlike a lot of his classmates, he just didn’t have as many connections as other people. He sighed as he tried to think of a way to pull someone in while scrolling through Instagram. He paused when he saw Yuri Plisetsky show up on his feed; at first, he was really confused until he noticed that the teen Russian punk rocker was looking for Viktor. A sly grin appeared on his face when he thought of an opportunity to get a well-known artist for his little concert. Following the rocker, he sent him a private message.

* * *

 

_Phichit-Chu:_

_Hey I’m Phichit Chulanont, I know you don’t know me but I could tell you where Viktor Nikiforov is, if you help me out then I could lead him to you._

_IceTiger:_

_Why the fuck should I believe you?_

_Phichit-Chu:_

_Because I have proof._

_IceTiger:_

_Show me…_

_Phichit-Chu:_

_ImageSent_

_IceTiger:_

_No fucking way. THAT ASSHOLE WAS AT A STUPID UNIVERSITY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! HE OWES ME A SONG!_

Phichit smirked. _‘Gotcha.’_

_Phichit-Chu:_

_All I would want is for you to perform at a concert in two months. If you say yes, I’ll tell you exactly where Viktor is._

_IceTiger:_

_FINE! SURE! WHATEVER!_

_Phichit-Chu:_

_Great! See you at Kyushu University!_

Phichit grinned as he said his goodbyes and closed the Instagram and went back to work. He hummed happily to himself as he made some last-minute plans. It was going to be a pain the ass trying to get everything prepared for such a big star, he was definitely going to need a bigger venue, but no one was going to deny that Phichit Chulanont planned the best concert ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri closed Instagram and turned to his manager Lilia Baranovskaya.

“We’re going to Japan!”

Lilia looked to her young star with an unimpressed look on her face.

“And why exactly would we need to do that.”

“Cause that’s where Viktor Nikiforov is and he owes me a song!”

Lilia sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Fine. It’s our downtime anyway so I don’t see why we can’t go to Japan. If it means that we get a new song out of it.”

Yuri grinned when his manager agreed and two days later, he found himself in Japan. Even though he was incredibly jet-lagged, he dragged his best friend Otabek to the university to meet up with that Phichit guy. He had messaged him as soon as he got his plane tickets to expect him to be there. He groaned as he had to wait at a café outside the university for what felt like forever for the weirdo to arrive.

“About time! Where is Viktor?!”Yuri all but yelled at the older man, tired of waiting any longer.

Phichit just smirked and took a seat across from him and Otabek. “Don’t worry, they’ll be here soon.”

Yuri just groaned and sat down, huffing because he had to wait even longer to get his damn song. He nearly jumped when he felt Otabek grab his hand and squeeze it slightly, fighting the blush that rose try to come up. Grumbling lowly, Yuri sighed and started discussing plans for the concert with Phichit. They were almost done with the negotiations when Viktor walked in, with a dark haired Asian man.

 “Oi! Viktor!”

Yuri yelled, glaring at the older man when he gave him a stupid heart shaped smile.

“Yuri! What are you doing here?”

“You owe me a song, dumbass!” He all but screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

“Yuri, I told you I retired.”

Yuri watched as the Asian man tugged on his arm and whispered something in his ear.

“Oh!  Having two Yuris is confusing… so… you’ll be Yurio!” Viktor said, pointing to the teen.

“Why does my name have to be changed?! Why can’t you change his name?” He shouted, pointing to the other Yuri.

“Because he’s older.”

He glared at Viktor. “Fine! Whatever old man! Just write me a song!”

“You’re right, I did promise to write you a song and I don’t like to break my promises. So… tell me what kind of song you want and I’ll do it.”

Yurio grinned and looked to Phichit. “Alright, I’m in on your stupid school project. Just be happy that this trip wasn’t a big waste of my time.”

Phichit smiled. “Thanks Yurio.” He said before running off as the teen chased after him, yelling how his name wasn’t Yurio. Otabek sighed as he followed his friend, shaking his head slightly.

Yuri and Viktor watched the trio leave; Yuri was shaking his head, while Viktor looked extremely confused.

“I’m not surprised Phichit did something like this…but I didn’t really think it would be this extreme, ” Yuri mumbled under his breath.

Viktor just laughed.

“It’s fine, moya lyubov'. Let’s just eat lunch and get back to practice. There’s only three months left. So, we need all the practice time we can get.” “Please don’t remind me about how much time is left. I don’t want to think about it right now.” Viktor kissed his love’s forehead. “Sorry love, let’s go eat.” Yuri nodded, leaning his head on Viktor’s arm, following him into the café.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up later today. I know I said I was gonna space out the chapters... yea... That didn't happen.. See you at the last chapter. Peace!


	5. Concert Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna post this yesterday but stuff happened. Anyway Enjoy the chapter!

# Chapter 5: Concert Time!

 

The last few months went by in a blur: between class, practicing and helping Phichit set up for the concert, Yuri didn’t really have much time to stress out like usual. But now it was the day of the concert and he was making up for it. He grumbled as he paced the around backstage as everyone got dressed and last-minute sound checks were being done.

“If you keep doing that, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” Yurio said to him, rolling his eyes. Yuri ignored the teen, it was not helping him calm down. He couldn’t help but start panicking. Viktor said he had to go do something, earlier in the day and that he wouldn’t be there until they had to go on stage.

_God, this is all going wrong! What if he doesn’t show up on time. We couldn’t do a sound check, what if we sound horrible?! We’re going on after Yurio, there’s no way we can follow his performance._

He started to feel himself hyperventilating as his thoughts spiraled out of control. He was about to go into a full-blown panic attack when Phichit came.

“Yuri…Yuri…breathe with me. In 2 3 4. Out 2 3 4.”

Yuri slowly followed Phichit, gasping for air as his heart rate slowly died down. Once he was out of the worst of it, he looked to his best friend and smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry.” He wheezed out while Phichit just shook his head.

“No need to be sorry. I always have your back.” Phichit said with a small smile. “Yuri, I know you’re nervous. Even more so because Viktor isn’t here but you and I both know that that man is in love with you. You guys aren’t going on until the end of the show. Breathe. Everything will be okay.”

Yuri nodded as he was pulled into a hug. “Yeah…You’re right.”

Phichit just smiled brightly. “Of course I am!” He said chuckling. “But in all seriousness Yuri, go get some tea and relax and enjoy the show. I have to go get it started. I’ll come check on you whenever I can. Okay?”

“Okay.” Yuri said softly as he watched Phichit walk off. Standing up, he decided to take Phichit’s suggestion and go get some tea. He found a place where he could still hear everything that was going on stage but still far enough away where people really wouldn’t bother him. He took a small sip of his tea as he heard Phichit voice through the PA system.

“Good evening everyone! We have an amazing show for you today. So, sit back and relax and get ready to hear some great music.” Phichit said, flashing a bright smile. He was wearing a red and gold shirt that sparkled under the stage lights; with black slacks and a gold sash around his waist, it looked like he was wearing a skirt.

“Our first act of the day is the Crispino Twins! They will be singing a song composed by Leo de la Iglesia. It is about pushing through tough times to achieve your goals. Please welcome Michele and Sala Crispino singing “Still Alive” by Leo de la Iglesia!”

Phichit exited off the stage quickly, while Sala, Michele and Leo, came on stage. Leo got on the keyboard while Michele and Sala took center stage. Leo smiled as he began playing, cueing Michele and Sala to come in.

Michele and Sala smiled at each other as they started singing, Sala taking the lead vocals for the most part. They danced on stage, Sala’s black dress flowing, while Michele’s sequined shirt sparkled. When they hit the bridge, Michele takes over and starts rapping. All of them onstage smiled as the crowd being clapping along with them.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri nearly jumped when he heard the crowd start cheering, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, knowing that Yurio was up next. He stood up and began pacing, wondering where Viktor was. It wasn’t like him to keep secrets. Sure, he liked to surprise people, but he wouldn’t do something like this knowing how bad Yuri’s nerves could get. Before he launched himself into another panic attack, Yuri went through his breathing exercises. Calming down slightly, he went and got another cup of tea as he heard Phichit announce Yurio onto the stage.

“Please welcome the Ice Tiger himself, Yuri Plisetsky!” Phichit shouted as he let Yurio and his band on stage. Yurio looked out to the audience smugly before he started to scream, he almost laughed as he sang/screamed “Welcome to the Madness.”

Yuri jumped when he heard Yurio, confused that Viktor could write something, like that on such short notice. Speaking of said silver-haired man, Viktor ran up to Yuri, his once long flowing hair, cut short. A bang over his right eye.

“Sorry I’m late! I just had to get something before we went on.” Viktor said as he hugged Yuri tightly. Yuri sighed and hugged him back, his nerves over Viktor not showing gone and replaced with stage fright.

“Viktor, what if something goes wrong? And…. what happened to your hair?!”

“Nothing will go wrong, my love. You’ve been practicing for months. The song is perfect and I’ll be on stage with you. So, take a deep breath and let’s go get ready. Okay? Oh, I just wanted something new, it seemed fitting, since I feel like I’m in new section of life.”

“Okay.” Yuri said as he followed Viktor to the changing station. Time seemed pass quickly as they got ready because before Yuri knew it, Phichit was announcing them to go on stage.

“For our last act of the night, my best friend Yuri Katuski and Viktor Nikiforov!” Phichit said as the crowd clapped politely, all still dazed from Yurio’s performance. Yuri squeezed Viktor’s hand as they walked out onto the stage, smiling softly when Viktor squeezed back. He took a deep breath as he sat on the piano seat, he looked to Viktor to make sure he was ready before he started playing. He smiled softly to himself as he played, allowing himself to be lost in the music.

He was so far gone that he almost jumped as Viktor started playing, he turned to his partner and smiled softly at him. Viktor always looked beautiful when playing, his bangs covering one eye, the visible one close and he had a soft smile on his face. Yuri could get lost in watching him play but he had to focus and closed his eyes letting himself get lost in the music again. He opened his eyes when the tempo picked up and smiled brightly as he noticed Viktor, dancing around the piano, a bright smile on his face. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he watched him dance and play. As Viktor faded out, he closed his eyes again as he went into the most intense part of the song. He let everything out then, all of his fears, hopes and dreams. He laid himself bare as the song came to a close, when he opened his eyes again. He saw Viktor on one knee in front of him, his eyes went wide as he his hands flew to his mouth.

“Katsuki Yuri, will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

He said as he flew down and hugged Viktor tightly, he didn’t even notice the crowd with tears in their eyes or their cheering. He couldn’t get over that the love of his live had proposed to him and that he wouldn’t have to be facing the new chapter of his life alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please check out the other works in this collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooooo! End of first chapter! This fic is already written and edited so I'll be posting one chapter a week. Soo see ya next time! Peace!


End file.
